Talk:Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema
His name, vas Neema, does that mean he is Tali's captain? -- Looq 19:25, Feburary 18, 2010 (UTC) : As far as I remember, Tali addresses that fellow at the entrance as her captain. So I would suspect that the aforementioned fellow is the captain of both Tali and Han'Gerrel. The captains and the admirals are two separate powers I believe. Vegnas 19:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah, makes sense, so the man at the air lock is the Commanding Officer of the Neema, and Han'Gerrel is the Flag Officer of the Neema. -- Looq 19:36, Feburary 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. I actually didn't realize Han'Gerrel was (a?) vas Neema until you brought it up. Heh. Vegnas 19:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: True, but remember that you are on the Rayya. So the one at the entrance would be Captain of the Rayya, and Han'Gerrel should be Captain of the Neema. Prismvg 19:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Han'Gerrel should be assumed as Captain of the Neema. He might have been before, but once promoted to Admiral he would probably have to step down as Captain. Matt 2108 19:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed your right there, as he is never named he could be the Rayya captain, as Tali was born and raised on the Rayya and lived on board for most of her life, it would make sense she would still call him captain. I guess we'll never known unless he is names in a script or code somewhere, maybe its on the subtitles? -- Looq 19:50, Feburary 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Matt. I can't see a quarian being a Captain and a member of the Admiralty Board. As such he could override decisions and dictate where the fleet goes. But Prismvg is likely correct in that the Captain was the one of the Rayya. Vegnas 19:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, Han'Gerrel, being an Admiral, probably isn't Captain as well, though I can't remember anything in-game explicitly excluding one position from the other. But the quarian at the entrance is shown as "Captain Kar'Danna", so I think it's mistery solved there :P. Prismvg 20:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :>''though I can't remember anything in-game explicitly excluding one position from the other'' :Quarian politics seem to be set up so that no one individual can decide the course of their people. With their current system in place, I imagine it would be difficult for anyone to form a coup. So I was speaking with that assumption in mind. A quarian Captain and Admiral would have a lot of pull. Vegnas 22:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah but Captain Kar'Danna vas What? is he the captain of the Rayaa or the Neema thats what we're asking. Although I agree with Vengas, it seems likely that the Admirals would serve as Flag Officers onboard their respective ships but each of theirs ships would have its own seperate and distinct captain. -- Looq 21:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) What business would a captain from a ship have coming on another ship and confining someone to that ship? It wouldn't make any sense. This article seems to agree: Kar'Danna vas Rayya . Prismvg 21:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It makes perfect sense if he was just passing along a decree from the Admiralty Board. I'm sure they don't want to wait out there in the docking area for Tali to show up, so they probably told the Captain "hey, since you're going to be waiting there to speak to her anyways, and since you're a familiar face and someone she trusts and respects, can you also inform her that she's not to leave the ship?' (although I doubt they used those exact words!) Often times in a military-style command structure (and the quarian fleet is under military rule), the immediate commanding officer (in this case her captain would seem to qualify) is told of decisions of this nature and left to inform their subordinates themselves. SpartHawg948 22:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes but... the immediate commanding officer is actually Shepard (remember... "tali'zorah vas normandy"). And if Kar'Danna was the captain of the Neema it would have occured to him to say "hey Tali, you're not under my command anymore so I can't speak for you at the trial, you know". Yeah, I know.. there would be a justification for that too, but seriously now.Prismvg 22:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You do have to factor in though that at the time, the commanding officer thing was up in the air. Sure Zaa'Koris wanted Tali to be called Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, but he also didn't want Shepard to speak for Tali at the trial. Additionally, how would Shepard have advised her of this? The Admiralty Board didn't tell Shepard, either. Her most recent quarian commanding officer, on the other hand, it would make perfect sense to tell so he could pass it along. Also, remember that Shala'Raan vas Tonbay told Kar'Danna not to tell Tali everything about the trial, as she wanted all of Tali's reactions to be on-the-spot and genuine. Wouldn't this info be something else where her genuine, in the moment reaction would help her defense? SpartHawg948 22:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) The only defense-helping-reaction was to hearing about her father's death. Shala'Raan told Tali about Shepard being her (new) Captain before the trial anyway. And the c.o.-thing wasn't in the air, the only thing in the air was if Shepard would be allowed to be involved quarian business (and that was only Zaal'Koris' problem, the others didn't seem to mind). Really now, Tali was vas Normandy, the trial was on the Rayya, Shepard was her c.o. So the supposed captain of the Neema doesn't really fit anywhere anymore. You'd think he would at least be present at the hearing if that were the case, not waiting by the airlock. I quote Kar'Danna: "the trial requires that I be officialy neutral". If that doesn't cut it, I don't know what does... Prismvg 23:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Look, you said "What business would a captain from a ship have coming on another ship and confining someone to that ship?" and I demonstrated what busuiness a captain from another shi[ would have confining Tali to the ship- quick summary is, he didn't confine her to the ship, he just informed her that she was confined to the ship. Making the decision and being the messenger are two totally different things. And if that doesn't cut it, I don't know what does... SpartHawg948 23:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, alright, you made your point and I agree with that. But you took what I said out of context. I was only stating that Kar'Danna is captain of the Rayya, and that the actual captain of the Neema shouldn't have any reason to be there, given the present setting. :::I didn't take anything you said out of context. I simply got my quarians mixed up. It's been a little while since I last did this assignment, and was operating under the mistaken impression that Kar'Danna was the captain of the Neema. If you review what I actually said, you'll see I never once took any of your comments out of context. SpartHawg948 23:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Move proposal As enumerated further by myself and Commdor on the Talk:Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay#Move Proposal. Consistency with site standards, established precedent, and in-game cultural norms would seem to mandate that this page be moved to reflect Admiral Gerrel's rank as well as his name. SpartHawg948 18:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Support. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::2-0 in favor. SpartHawg948 19:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC)